edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Japan
Summary Little Japan is a small Japanese-style town created by the user "An-drew890". It has almost 60 buildings and some monuments, crop fields, rock gardens, and picnic areas. It has some hidden secrets within it, that the player can try to find. It also consists of five lakes, 3 rivers, and a few ponds. Story of Little Japan Little Japan actually has a name, which is Seiketsu, pronounced SEY-KETT-SOO. Seiketsu means Cleansed in Japanese. It is called this because at the red gate, there is a barrier which only lets in people who haven't done anything bad in their life. Bad people, however, cannot get in. There was a war about this, where the "New Republic", which is across the small pond bridge. They thought everybody should be let in, whether they are good or bad. They eventually broke away from the Old Republic, and a fiercom war broke out. The construction of a prison began in the New Republic, to hold the most horrible criminals, who came to steal the rich city's money. Right near the small pond bridge which separates the Republics, an old man lived right on the border. His crops were valuable, and both Republics wanted him on their side. He refused to do so, and started his OWN republic, ''Seiketsu.''He started it across the lake from the Republics, and people started living there. They worshipped an enormous silver and blue tree called the Hahagi, which means Mother Tree. Soon, the other two Republics caught wind of how peaceful Seiketsu was. Then, after a year, the Three Republics joined forces once again, becoming the great city of Seiketsu. Secrets of Seikutsu Seiketsu has many secrets, some of which are: **SPOILER** •The prison is underneath the strange fountain monument in the North side of Seiketsu. •The rivers and lakes flow North. •There is an underground cemetery behind two buildings in the North Side. •In the 1 story blue pagoda in the North Side, there is a small hole. Go down it and it will lead you to 5 bank vaults. •In the largest lake in the South Side, the end of the lake closest to the Hahagi holds a tunnel in front of a stone darker than the others, which leads to an underground cult. •From the Hahagi, you should see a small volcano. It may seem small, but all of Seiketsu rests on it. That's only where the lava comes from. There is a half destroyed pagoda on front of it, and on the top floor lives the witch doctor. The pagoda shows that Seikutsu was actually much bigger, but was somewhat destroyed in a volcanic eruption. •Near the long bridge, there is a gold cave. Go in, and there is a red dragon gaurding the Sacred Gōrudoraion, which is a gold lion statue. You can see the dragon's long body winding through the ground. •East of the city, there is a large green female dragon spitting fire in her nest. Next to it is a large tree which you can go inside of. •Any block of soil that is darker usually indicates something is hidden behind it. See if you can find more secrets! Development Construction of Little Japan began on May 28, 2012. So far, it has three versions, and it is possible that a fourth version is in progress. V1. Town Hall was built in front of a pasture and watering hole. The watering hole was later changed to a Vendor Square. Most of city layout was built, and several vaults were added, including 2 dragons. V2. City expanded, adding a whole new section of the town where the Hahagi tree is. More lakes and rivers are added, and also a river/cavern. New pagoda building style was introduced. Another bridge was also added. V3. Whole new section added to the North Side of Little Japan. The prison was built as well there, and a large Vendor building was also added. An underground cemetery was constructed. Category:World